Hero Points
Hero Points Now that you know the rules, here’s how player characters and some nonplayer characters can bend them! Hero Points and the Die Roll When attempting an action, a player of a character can spend one of her character’s Hero Points ''and roll the die again, adding the number rolled to the final die roll. No more than one personal Hero point may be spent on any one action, though Points from outside sources (such as cards from the Drama Deck, see Chapter Five) may be used in addition to the one personal Hero Point. The player may spend a point after'seeing the first roll; it does not have'' to be declared before the player rolls the first time. Hero Points are very potent; if the extra roll is less than 10 it counts as a 10 (but it does not grant another re-roll like actually rolling a 10 would.) Additional re-rolls for 10s and 20s are allowed like normal. Extending the Charts If situations arise where modifiers for a number of actions or groups larger than 15 are needed, the Value Chart can be used. Find the value of the number in question. That value becomes the “Modifier” of a Many on One or the “''Toughness Increase” of a One on Many. '''Example: '''One hundred characters performing a Many on One would have a modifier of +10 (the value of 100). If a single character attacked 100 characters with a One on Many, their ''Toughness ''increase would be +10. Figuring the “Successes” or “Modified Difficulty” also uses the value of the number in question. For the “Successes” on the Many on One chart, subtract one and then double. For the “Modified Difficulty” on the One on Many chart, just double the value. '''Example: '''For 100 combined actions on the Many on One chart, all will succeed with DN+18 (10 - 1 = 9, 9 x 2= 18). For 100 actions taken on the One on Many chart, all will succeed with DN+20 (10 x 2 = 20) '''Countering Hero Points' Whenever a character spends a Hero Point to alter a die roll, another character may cancel that extra die roll by spending a Hero point himself. The Point must be countered at the moment the other character spends it, before '''the die is rolled. Both points are spent and there is no extra roll. Notice that this means the gamemaster must announce when a nonplayer character spends a Hero Point on a die roll in Order to allow the players the chance to counter it. Any character can counter another character’s Hero Point, they don’t have to be involved in the action, just aware of it. '''Negating Damage Characters may spend Hero Points to reduce the amount of damage they take from an attack. The attack itself is not negated; the blow still strikes the character. It just doesn’t do as much damage as it might have done otherwise. No more than one personal Hero Point may be spent to negate damage but additional Points from outside sources may be used to further reduce the damage total. Hero Points spent to reduce damage cannot '''be countered. Each Hero Point used to negate damage may do '''three '''of the following, and each type may be done more than once: '''1. '''Remove three points of shock damage. '''2. '''Remove a K or O condition or reduce a KO to a K condition. '''3. '''Remove a Knockdown result. '''4. '''Remove one wound level. Damage results that are modified by special attack forms, such as a Knockout Attack, have their modifications performed before the character gets to negate any damage. '''Damage to Equipment Normally characters are only able to use possibilities to negate damage that they take; any equipment they are carrying or operating takes damage normally. There is one exception to this rule - heroes who are associated with a particular piece of equipment, often seem to be able to keep the equipment operating sometimes through force of will alone. In game terms, a character that has a ''trademark specialization ''with a particular tool or piece of equipment can use possibilities to negate damage inflicted on that item. They can’t do it for similar items, only for their one trademarked item